


For King & Country

by solarift



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Gift Art, Hartwin Secret Santa, Historical Fantasy, King Arthur AU, King Harry, Knight Eggsy, M/M, Secret Santa, Valkyrie!Roxy, Viking King!Mads, Viking Princess Tilde, knight!Roxy, knights of the round table - Freeform, sorcerer merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarift/pseuds/solarift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy born into royalty shied away from his duties politically when his father died in the war, but as he grew up he found being King meant having to make hard decisions- ones he found that he couldn't always solve with manners and kindness in the dark days where the black death ravaged across his family's land mercilessly.</p><p>The young King gives his advisors full political sway while he is away at battle, however they ask that he select a small, elite group of knights to be his personal guard while away at war. The King selects three in the beginning: His longtime friend, the magics user and his druidic advisor, Merlin; his beloved cousin, Roxanne the Lady Knight, the first of her kind; and a young man he feels such longing for ever since he appeared seemingly out of nowhere and saved the King's life. Somehow, love finds a way of blossoming even in these darkest of times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justme123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justme123/gifts).



> This is my first exchange so I hope it's okay [justme123](http://archiveofourown.org/users/justme123/pseuds/justme123)! I will definitely be posting more (beyond that of your request so yay bonus!) because the ideas just kept coming! More importantly though, I just hope you like this!

_King Harold of Hart’s summation:_

Set in a rather fantastical 14th Century England where a boy born into royalty loses his father to the Black Death and inherits the thrown at age ten. As he tries to fill his father’s shoes he comes to find out the true trials and tribulations that befall one of royal lineage, and that being King means more than political duty and battlefield ready skills. It meant making the hardest, soul-dividing decisions all while remaining a beacon of hope to the people of his country.

But how does one man find the courage to combat a foe as unseen as thin air and twice as deadly like that of the Black Death? How does one feed his people when his country is ravaged just as viciously by famine as it is by Vikings? 

The answer, it turns out, is quite like it’s initial inquiry; nowhere near simple and by far the hardest decision he’s ever had to make between his kin, his people and his late father’s memory.

His decision is surprisingly accepted by the council of elders, of whom he gives complete sway in his absence. King Harry sets out with his cousin, Roxanna the Lady Knight, the first of her kind, and his longtime friend and druidic advisor Merlin. Along the way of of traveling his country, assisting his people under the name Arthur (his late father's name), King Harry finds a kind of peace in the turmoil of the ages he never thought he would.

And then an attempt on his life, to cease his good-doings, is thwarted by a young man that seemingly comes out of nowhere, saves his life and changes Harry's forevermore thereafter.


	2. The Druid

_Myrddin (Merlin) Emrys’s summation:_

“So, they say you’s a wizard.” 

At Merlin’s passive face, the young knight known to them as Eggsy stumbles out an explanation. “Uh- Ya know, someone able to manipulate the devil’s intrigue, a necromancer...”

“They also say my mother was the daughter of a king who’d sacrificed her to maintain his own greed to one of the sons of the devil.”

The lad’s jaw dropped so low he’d’ve been able to catch flies.

Merlin made a face of extreme exasperation. “Of course I’m not the bastard son of our Lord God’s outcast, boy! Try not to believe all of the hullabaloo you hear when visiting the taverns.”

“So then- wait, the whole thing with that griffin flock up north was just some faery tale? That one where the bards sing of you befriending the lord of griffins? And Arthur was wounded, both of yous stranded in the highlands with little to no supplies...?”

“ _Oh_ ,” something about the conversation seems to snap into place for Harry as he slaps a fist into the flat of his other palm in sudden recognition. The King playing knight turns to the boy then, a proud smile lighting his face as he asks, “Are you referring to Enyalius and his mate Eudora’s flight?”

“Uh, yah?” the young lad says dumbly, wide-eyed.

Harry purses his lips and his eyes cut over to the druid in amusement. Merlin chuckles, unable to resist joining in on the mischief; so rarely does he see his longtime friend and lord so cheeky other than in the presence of this admittedly enchanting young man as of late.

So instead of waving off the inquiry as he usually would, Merlin smirks deviously and answers just seriously enough. “That, lad- well- that tale holds true.”

"Whoa," the boy named Eggsy breathes.


	3. The Knight

_Gareth of Unwin’s summation:_

His heart pounded as Arthur finally met his gaze, his eyes pained, his brow sweating as he seemed to struggle the words out of his throat. “Eggsy, your father did not die alone.”

He was shaking his head furiously, refusing to believe everything he’d come to know prior to taking the Council’s assignment of protecting this man, receiving no information other than the name Arthur and to protect him at all costs. “But I thought the King sent him to be killed- My father was ambushed!”

Arthur shook his head, eyes staring out into the darkness, distantly lost in memory. “No, he did not-” the man swallowed, eyes heavy before turning to meet Eggsy’s gaze once again, with a new determination. “Your father’s King- his friend, more importantly- remained by his side until the end.”

“How can you even know that when-”

“Because I was there.”

“It was only my father and the King, you just said no one else was-“ Eggsy cut himself off.

“I’m sorry, Eggsy. I’m so sorry,” the man rushed forward, giving Eggsy no time to react in his stupor, and embraced him fiercely, burying his face into his neck. “Forgive me, please. Just forgive me, my boy.”


	4. The Valkyrie

 

_Roxanne Morton’s summation:_

The King- Harry, she reminded herself- stood before them, looking down at the unconscious man lying beside.

“Roxanne,” Harry began carefully. “Why is he bleeding?”

“Because he’s an idiot,” she replied harsher than necessary, sheathing her sword and wiping the spot of blood from the hilt.

“…I was unaware that idiocy could cause one to spontaneously start bleeding from their nose.”

She spared unconscious fool- Eggsy- an unconcerned look. “I think it’s a new phenomenon.” She returned her gaze to her lord cousin, watching his expression pinch as he warred with his instincts as king and that of an unsure lover.

“And his unconsciousness?”

She stared hard at the dirty blond head lying precariously on the cold earth, willing it awake if it meant she could cease feeling guilt.

“Roxanne?” Harry said with a bit more force.

“That would have been the blunt force trauma, I'd imagine,” she stated simply.

For the first time since they began travelling together- since she became the Lady Knight, Lancelot- she was at a loss for words as Harry’s concern seemed to win out his desire for an immediate answer when he merely shook his head and kneeled beside Eggsy.

She quelled those thoughts for the moment however, focusing instead on the more pressing matter of her continually mood, and the fouler it became the closer they got to the battle front.

Her skin prickled, her blood singing in anticipation. Something- ever since she’d gotten word of Harry’s plan to travel and help his people- ever since then she could feel something inside of her twitching awake...

It was as if the terrible thought of war excited her, and that thought frightened her far more than she was willing to admit, never mind to someone like Eggsy who somehow read her thoughts as easily as he would a book.

I’m sorry, she thought, willing her apology to reach his ears despite the circumstances at hand.


	5. The Viking Princess

Princess Tilde and her father the Mad King

**Author's Note:**

> Originally the plan was to focus on Harry x Eggsy and their friend Merlin, so while I've set this as 3/3 chapters I'll be adding at least one more, along with some more "storyish" things (which weren't a part of the gift but I'll get it up at some point anyway) since I was basically bombarded with ideas at the end of the process and will now be adding Roxy and another character, at least.
> 
> Here is the original prompt from [justme123](http://archiveofourown.org/users/justme123/pseuds/justme123): "Harry is a knight of Camelot and Eggsy is his squire/knight in training", and as you can see I've taken it a bit further where Harry is King and Eggsy is his protecting knight!


End file.
